Unlimited
by SYuuri
Summary: Even the Pink and White ranger are humans. Takes place after White Light, MMPR season 2. Plz read and rev. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Unlimited**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Power Rangers**

**:: The first part is Kimberly-centric. It's very light and short. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**_Pink//Kimberly_**

Kimberly Hart was in cloud nine and she wasn't sure she wanted to go back to earth.

Beautiful…

She had never felt more beautiful than that one time when Tommy called her with the new nickname less than 24 hours ago. Okay, it was pretty embarrassing to _faint_ right in front of everyone, including Zordon and Alpha, but it's not like she could have prevented it. She couldn't think of another occasion where she felt more surprised and ecstatic than that moment when the White ranger revealed his true identity to the team. Tommy Oliver was back.

Granted, they had been dating for only a few months but she could honestly admit she'd never felt anything like this about a guy before; the warm, tingling and fuzzy feeling that rushed through her everytime Tommy was around.

Sometimes when she looked at her boyfriend (it still felt too weird to think about him like that—a boyfriend), all she wanted to do was punch the wall with happiness and perform ten rounds of backflips that could impress any gymnastics judges. Their relationship was still very new and they're still trying to get used to it. Fortunately, they were best friends far before they started dating, or in Jason's words, before they stopped being stupid and realized their true feelings towards each other.

It's still hard to believe that they were truly together. When her eyes caught the first glimpse of Tommy, he seemed really… cool, and distant. Honestly, the thought of Tommy preferring a girl who was more _lady-like_ came across her mind more than a couple of times. Someone who was more attractive, serene, soft-spoken, graceful, elegant…very different from her bubbly and bouncy personality.

However, Trini helped her to realize that their differences were one of many important factors that made their relationship worked. They're compatible after all.

Kim kneeled in front of the dark blue tent in the middle of Zack's backyard and carefuly pulled down the zipper. After the small celebration party at the Youth Center, they had gathered in the Black ranger's house to continue the fun.

Trini had told her to check the boys' tent when she asked the Viatnemese about the newest member of the power team. Now that everybody was busy playing twister in the living room, Kimberly was gazing longingly at the sleeping figure of the White ranger. The weather was fairly warm that he had discarded his long sleeved shirt, leaving him only in his white tank. That was a sight that made her breath catch in her throat. She knew it was silly since he often went shirtless everytime he was practising karate, but still.

It took all her power not to shout to the world that she loved him. _Sue me, I'm still a girl after all. _A girl in love…

Kim crawled over to Tommy's side and for a while just looked down at the face that had haunted her dreams since she saw Tommy bowing to Jason on his first karate match in Angel Grove. Kissing him was allowed, right? He's her _boyfriend_. With that thought in mind, Kim leaned over and lightly brushed her lips against his forehead.

_Oh my… I have it so bad. _

The pink ranger laid down on her side and propped her head on the back of her hand. She could spend all day watching Tommy. She felt as giddy as a five year old who just got an early Christmas present.

Chewing her lips somewhat nervously, she slowly supported her body on her forearms. Tommy had his right arm stretched out and she was seriously tempted to cuddle up next to him. The question here was, did she brave enough to do that? True, they were officially a couple now, but they rarely ever showed that kind of affections. Something that still frustated her till this day.

There were times when all she wanted to do was to grab Tommy and kiss him like she'd always dreamed of. The problem was, she didn't want to appear too eager. Scaring him off was the last thing she wanted to happen. They had shared three more kisses after their first kiss near the pond and sometimes he would hold her hand in public; but it felt like Tommy was holding back. Still, a simple look from him could make her heart racing faster.

Though he never told her, she could tell that the new leader of the Power Rangers was still very self-conscious about himself. The fact that he had been evil once and nearly killed his new friends only made it even worse.

Kim slid next to Tommy and so very slowly put her head on his arm. The urge to wrap her own around his middle and snuggle up closer into his side nearly overwhelmed her, but she held back. She didn't want to wake him.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply of the scent of Tommy's aftershave and perspirations. Feeling fully content with here and now, she drifted off to sleep.

_**Two hours later**_

"I can't believe I fell asleep like that!" Kim hissed to Trini who had been truly amused when she found Kim sleeping peacefully in Tommy's arm. "It's a good thing that Tommy was a heavy sleeper. He didn't even budge," she said again, for a strange reason feeling a bit disappointed.

"He's your boyfriend, Kim," Trini said with a sly smile which made Kim blush even deeper. "Just relax and don't be so uptight about it,"

"You say one word…," Kim warned. "You know what? Maybe I'll tell him. I didn't do anything ilegal," Kim declared fiercely, watching Trini's eyebrow raise and she insisted. "I'm serious! If you don't believe me, I'll go to him now and tell him. You may come with me if you...-,"

The words died in her mouth when the large glass door opened and Tommy walked inside. Kim's face turned redder when she saw Tommy lifting his _right_ arm and tried to move it with a grunt.

"What's wrong?" Jason, who just walked into the living room, asked. He stood beside Kimberly with a wide smile that he didn't even try to hide and Kim's guard rose almost immediately. She suddenly had a really bad feeling…

"I don't know," Tommy replied with a frown, still trying to swing his arm back and forth. When his eyes met Kim's, he shot her his lopsided grin that _normally_ would melt her heart. But not now. A knot suddenly formed in her stomach. "I fell asleep and when I woke up, my arm was numb. It feels kinda sore. I almost can't feel it,"

At Tommy's blunt complaint, Jason burst out laughing and Kim wanted to hide under the table.

"What?" The long haired guy asked perplexed.

Jason swiftly pulled out something from his pocket and shoved it to Tommy's free hand before Kim managed to snatch it from his grasp. She couldn't believe it. Jason had taken a picture! Kim shot Trini a dirty look and lowered her head. She didn't dare to look at Tommy.

"Kimberly _molested_ you in your sleep," Jason announced lightly.

Kim closed her eyes in embarrassment, feeling Tommy's eyes on her. Jason was so going to get it!

So much for a romantic evening…

* * *

**:: Thank you for reading. Next one is Tommy-centric. Please review, no flame though. Thanks!**

**- Yuuri :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Unlimited**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Power Rangers. If I did Tommy and Kim would've celebrated their tenth anniversary by now.**

**:: Thanks for everyone who has reviewed. First I have to say that this part doesn't exactly continue the first chapter. Just say this takes place about a few days later. Happy reading. **

* * *

**.White//Tommy**

As Tommy was sitting in the rangers' usual table, his eyes were busy watching the petite gymnast moving gracefully on the beam across the room. It felt like only yesterday he met her, 'saved' her from Bulk and Skull and got to see that charming smile for the very first time. That smile, among many things, was one thing that made him fall for her.

Okay, so he hadn't officially told her the big L word yet, but he would. At least after he worked up the courage to do so. They only had been dating for such a short period of time, yet in some ways, it seemed as if he had known her forever. That was Kim; she could make people feel at ease to be around her. It was such a thrilling moment when she asked him, the new guy at school, to hang out with her friends in the Youth Center. Of course, no sooner than that he treated her like she was not more than a trash and nearly killed her… He couldn't just forget it or pretend like it'd never happened, but at least he could try to accept it as a part of his life and he was more than happy to have Kim at his side to help him deal with it. But he wasn't going to sulk about it now. Now was not the time to think about those dark days, he was too happy.

At least happier than Kim when Jason showed him the picture of her sleeping in his arms. She nearly killed Jason for borrowing Trini's Polaroid that night. Although he had no problems with it, she looked so embarrassed that he didn't have the heart to tell her that _he_ actually had been watching _her_ sleeping. The light weight on his arm awakened him and he had to blink a few times to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. He didn't want to wake her, so he simply stayed still and watched her till he fell back asleep himself.

"Hey, Tommy, penny for your thoughts?" Jason's voice brought him back from his reverie. Tommy lifted his head and saw his 'bro' sit at the chair across him, watching him with amusement.

"Jase," Tommy nodded, trying to keep his voice cool. "What's up?"

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Jason asked with a cock of his eyebrow. If there's one person beside Kim that knew him better than himself, it was the man in that red t-shirt.

"What do you mean?"

"Enjoying the view?" Jason questioned innocently and turned his head slightly to glance at the direction of the beam.

Tommy hoped his face didn't betray him this time, but he could feel a blush creeping over his face at Jason's remark. Of course, the fact that he went silent all of a sudden had answered Jason's question without him saying anything.

"Relax, bro," Jason grinned, showing a set of perfect white teeth. "It's okay to ogle at your girlfriend. America is a free country,"

Without really thinking Tommy's gaze reverted back to the pink clad gymnast who was in the middle doing her routine and Jason released a chuckle. Tommy sheepishly ducked his head down before scowling at his bestfriend.

Amongst Trini, Zack and Billy, Jason Scott knew Kim the longest. He was like her big brother and he always protected his 'little sister'. To be completely honest, Tommy felt more than a little jealous at Jason at the first time. Fortunately, Jason must have seen him glaring at him every once in a while that he took him aside to talk. As soon as Jason knew that two of his bestfriends were dating, the red ranger made sure Tommy know not to mess with Kim or he would knock his light off. Not that he's needed to be reminded though. Of course he wouldn't do anything that could hurt Kim. At least not _again_.

"Tommy, if you don't mind I'd like to ask you something," Jason asked in a dangerous tone that made Tommy realize that whatever coming out of his mouth wouldn't be good.

"What is it?"

"What's with the nickname?" Jason blurted out and snickered. Tommy's expression was priceless. "Beautiful?"

Tommy once again moved his eyes to Kimberly. She wore a pink leotard that he'd never seen before and pulled her hair back to a tight ponytail. As Tommy watched her doing a perfect landing, he felt his heart beating a bit faster.

**Beautiful…**

Why did he call her with that word? The answer was as clear as the day : because it was the truth. And he wasn't talking about her looks only. She had a beautiful personality; everything in her that made her… Kim.

The more simple answer would be because she looked beautiful laying in the cold floor of the Command Center. He hadn't seen her for a while and he had missed her so much… Anyway, as much as the fainting surprised him, he was glad to know that he seemed to have the same effect as she did him.

Jason was still talking, but he really couldn't pay any attention especially when Kim bent down like _that_. **Shame on you, Tommy.** A part of him was relieved since Kim seemed to find the nickname was kind of cute. 'It made me feel special' was what she'd told him with a bashful smile afterwards. The gang did give them a hard time for the fainting and the Beautiful thing, but well, they survived. Even Zordon and Alpha said it was sweet. Coming from an interdimensional being and a robot, he'd take it as a compliment.

Kim hoped down from the beam and grabbed her towel, her eyes instantly shining when she spotted Tommy. He tried not to smile but failed miserably.

"Kick that smile off your face," Jason adviced in a low voice. "You're grinning like a lovesick baboon,"

Tommy glared at Jason and was about to say something defensive when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He raised his head and soon his eyes locked with Kim's soft chocolate ones. "Hey,"

"Hi to you too," She replied. "What are you doing here? I thought you two were going to spar?"

Jason volunteered to answer. "There has been a change of plan, so we just sit here and enjoy the view," He said the last part with a smirk that didn't go unnoticed by Tommy.

"What view?" The pink ranger frowned.

"Nothing," Tommy was quick to answer. Unconsciously he swang his hand to wrap itself loosely around her waist and he almost could feel her body stiffen, if only for a while. Normally, it was something that both rarely ever did in public, but he still did it anyway. Knowing that there's only a thin barrier between her skin and his made his heart thump faster underneath his chest. "We're just talking,"

"About…?"

"About Ms. Applebee's English class," Tommy answered. He was not going to let Kim know that he had been staring at her for the last forty minutes. "You know, my folks have a wedding reception to attend this evening. How about you come over and we can watch some movies?"

This was something that the old Tommy wouldn't do-- inviting his girlfriend to his house. It's not the first time she came to visit, but this was definitely the first time she came over _alone_. From a simple look at her face, he knew that she was stunned at the invitation. "You know, maybe we can order pizza and just have fun,"

Kimberly bit her lips and her eyes drifted towards Jason. Tommy mentally kicked himself. He had forgotten that Jason _was_ sitting there, listening to everything. That wide grin that suddenly appeared in his lips made Tommy sigh hard.

"Jase, you can come if you want," Tommy said carefully, looking deeply and meaningfully into Jason's darker eyes. They had talked briefly soon after they defeated the Nimrod monster. He didn't know how Jason must have felt, knowing that Zordon had chosen him to be the new leader. The red ranger was doing a terrific job and he hoped he could do half as good as Jason. Being a leader was a huge responsibility, but with Kim, Jason and the rest of the team, maybe it wouldn't be as hard as he'd thought. "Really," He added not so convincingly.

A deep breath of relieved air moved passed his lips when Jason's shoulders slumped down and he shook his head. "I promised my Dad I'd drive him to my uncle's. He can't drive. Sprained ankle,"

Jason _did_ look disappointed. Wonder why… Tommy smiled at Jason's wise decision. He really could use an uninterrupted evening with the pretty pink ranger. He couldn't even remember when was the last time they had a real date without being summoned by Zordon in the middle of it because Rita had sent her ugly monsters.

"That's too bad," Kim said softly as she exchanged furtive glances with Tommy. He grinned. She looked as pleased as he was.

"How about the others?" Jason suggested with keenness. Teasing Tommy was always a fun thing to do. "I'm sure Zack would love to join you guys,"

"Actually," Kim cleared her throat and put her hand on Tommy's shoulder, letting him pull her closer. There's something in her voice that made him look at her and he found a bright smile adorning her face. "Trini said she would be in the library with Zack and Billy tonight. You know, finishing that Biology paper,"

The white ranger tried to hide his smile. That's his girl alright. He's glad that Kim seemed to be excited at the idea. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. He didn't expect something would happen tonight, but he really was looking forward to just sitting and talking with her. Of course, he wouldn't complain if Kim suddenly decided they'd rather cuddle than talk.

_Let it go, Jason… Let it go…_Since Tommy wasn't a telepath, he only shrugged and said, "Maybe next time. Say hi to your dad,"

"Of course,"

"Alright then, I'll go change and maybe we can do something later," Kim pulled away from Tommy's grasp and took her gym bag. "You two behave," She went on with a laugh. "Wait for me, Tiger,"

**Tiger. **

Sure, there's this one time where she called him Handsome, returning his petname for her. But this one was new. Maybe it had something to do with his new ranger power. "I'll be waiting," Tommy forced to answer and watched Kim go.

Jason waited for ten seconds before burst out laughing. "Aww man, Tiger? Well, _Handsome_, that's cute and...what's the word? Oh right, ferocious!"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Shut up,"

* * *

**:: The Nimrod monster, is that right? It's been a while since I watched White Light. Anyway, thank you for reading. It feels so good to write something light. Review please, no flame though. Thanks. **

**- Yuuri :)**


End file.
